


Fifty Shades of Turkey

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with our favorite couple...although Thanksgiving is an American holiday, there's no stopping Severus and Hermione from enjoying a good turkey dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. 
> 
> This drabble is one half of a collaboration I did with Jenidralph for Live Journal's GS100 "Don't Play With Your Food" challenge. Jenidralph did a really wonderful drawing which would give a much better visual of Severus' technique. 
> 
> If you'd like to see it, go here, but be forewarned that it is NSFW: 
> 
> http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/1599240.html

~~~~~~~~~~

He scowled as Hermione continued to chatter excitedly.

"My dear, between your pontificating on the necessity of _rubbing butter_ all over the _breasts and thighs_ and your recounting the _enormity of adequate stuffing_ , I believe I am quite done with listening to the unfortunate fowl's dinner preparations for tonight's otherwise lovely meal."

"But Severus! I wanted to tell you all about my first experience with trussing the turkey and—"

Severus deftly picked up his wife, set her down on the dining table and growled in her ear. "Allow me to demonstrate _my_ method of _trussing and stuffing a bird._ "

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
